Cannibal Flower
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Request: Zetsu was worried about Ojamajo when she ran off and followed her, only to end up confessing how much she meant to him. LEMON Pairing: OC/Zetsu


**Here you go Ojamajo Komatasu, I REALLY hope you like this cause I tried SO hard to make it lovey dovey and sound good, let me know in review pretty please. **

**That ALSO goes for you other readers too lol.**

* * *

><p>*Ojamajo meekly sat under a weeping willow that was deep within the woods. She ran off to get away from it all yet again, but didn't take her anger out on anyone like she usually did when she was upset. She was too distressed to do anything except cry out her frustration and sorrows, which wasn't like her at all.<p>

"**There you are!" **She gasped aloud when she heard Zetsu's voice and hastily pulled her white hair over her shoulder. Luckily, it was long enough to shield her tear stained countenance from Zetsu. He just had to find her like this too. "What's the matter Oja?" "Nothing, I just wanted to be alone that's all."

"**I doubt that." **He hit the nail on the head and she tried to change the subject, "How'd you find me?" **"I followed you." **"Why?" "I'm worried about you." "Don't waste your time Zetsu, just please leave me in peace." Ojamajo couldn't bring herself to look at him for fear he would ridicule her for crying.

He sighed heavily and just sits beside her, "Maybe I want to waste my time _with_ you." They knew each other very well but even she didn't understand what he meant, so she didn't reply.

After a few minutes of silence he asked, **"Tell me why you're crying."** "I'M NOT CRYING!" She didn't mean to snap but she doesn't like for people to pity her, even him.

Unfazed by her temper, he gently reached out and lifted her face so she was looking at him. He just stared compassionately without a word and stroked her cheeks. She was so confused by his tender actions, "Why are you….so nice to me?"

He smiled at her lovingly, **"Isn't it obvious?"** The only response he received was a silent mouthed out no, "You mean the world to me Oja."

Ojamajo gently pushed him back and wiped her tears away, "Don't say things you don't mean Zetsu." He took her hand and held it firmly, "I meant what I said." "Yo…You can't possibly care for me like that!" **"Why, because of your past? I could care less about that; all I care about is you!"**

* * *

><p>She met his golden eyes with her pale blue ones questionably and knew without a doubt he was telling the truth. She couldn't help herself and gave him a soft smile. She did care for him so much and wished he'd feel the same, but never thought that dream would become a reality.<p>

He leaned closer and before she knew it, his lips gently pressed upon her own. She was taken aback with surprise but willingly kissed back. The heated kiss soon became so intense that they fell backwards with him on top of her; bracing his weight on his elbows as to not injure her.

She didn't resist Zetsu and that made him all the more eager. He continued to kiss her keenly, his hands traveling restlessly over her body, anything that was warm he could get his hands on.

She had rested her hands lamely on his back at this point, clenched inwards because of the tightening urges building within her. Zetsu slows his kissing, trailing it downwards onto her neck, causing a whimper from her because of the lips leaving her own.

He chuckles at this, using his hand to caress her cheek affectionately. His lips trudge down her neck and sucks at it eagerly, taking in the quiet gasps and muffled sounds coming from his soon to be lover.

A while of sucking and then he leaves the neck alone, knowing the traces of red marks that would be noticeable later on. One way to mark her as his own.

Zetsu deftly takes off his clothes and then his Oja's effortlessly, leaving them both in the nude. His eyes gazed at the glorious sight below him and growled under his breath, "So beautiful_._" Oja blushed terribly from the compliment and even more so as both their bodies came in full contact.

**"Mmm… you're so soft."** Zetsu murmurs, rubbing his hard member between Oja's folds, who let out a loud moan as she panted quietly. He does this slowly, rubbing the tip along her clit, executing shocks of pleasure, warmth and surprising jolts of anything and everything else between and within their bodies.

"Zetsu… s-stop teasing me… " She trails off with a low gasp, running her hands tirelessly across his back, slightly raking her nails against his skin that Zetsu didn't mind at all. **"As you wish."** He pressed his fingers against her entrance and glides a finger in to check to see if she was ready.

* * *

><p>Oja softly gasped as his finger went in and out of her and whimpered when another was added as he began to scissor her. She was exhilarated from his pleasurable touches and gazed at him with glassy eyes whimpering, "Zetsu, please make love to me."<p>

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, **"Are you sure you want to?" **She nodded with a smile and replied soothingly, "Then I'll be more than happy to." He spread her legs further apart and positioned himself, "Just relax, this might hurt a bit but it won't last long."

She smiled, "I trust you." He smiled encouragingly down at her before he began to push inside, causing her to whimper, shed a few tears, and arch her back up at the pain. "I'm sorry Oja." He waits a moment before shoving the rest in, kissing his whimpering lover at an attempt to relax her more.

Once fully sheathed he waited to get an approval to start. As the waited, he couldn't help but savor the tightness enveloping his aching member and enjoy himself. Oja finally gave him the nod, "Ok."

Zetsu leans forward once more, kissing Oja fiercely, pulling out and diving back into her tenderly. She tried to control her moans and groans, stifling them so she wouldn't seem so vulnerable. Zetsu found it exceedingly cute and embraces her. He thrust at a fast and steady pace, pushing in and out constantly.

He kisses Oja passionately all the while, reveling in the pleasure as was his lover; both of their bodies in sync with each other, rocking back and forth in harmony. Zetsu pounds deftly into Oja, angling himself to pleasure her more.

Oja's cries of pleasure grew louder while bucking wildly against his thrusts. A gleam of sweat develops over their bodies as Zetsu continues to plunge into her, his low groans of bliss emitting as loud as Oja's, who was bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts.

"Z..Zet…Zetsuuu…I….feel…." He felt it too and held her tighter as he nibbled that delicate skin. He growls out in sheer bliss, releasing his seed inside his lover, "Oja!" She follows right after, throwing her head back moaning, "Zetsu~," writhing and bucking forcefully before finally collapsing.

He positioned her so she would be resting against his chest and held her even closer. Zetsu nuzzled his lover's hair affectionately and kissed the top of her forehead, "How was it Oja?" She sighed and reached up to stroke his cheek, "It was wonderful."

He chuckled and kissed those delectable lips he adored, "I love you Oja." A tear of happiness fell down her cheek, "I love you as well Zetsu."


End file.
